We Know Better
by EvangelineRainbow x
Summary: When Lexi moved to Elm Tree House, she got to know the residents a lot. But little did she know the feelings that some of the gang felt for her. Her time at the dumping ground will test her for the better, but will she get through it with the help of the Taylor siblings?
1. Chapter 1

Lexi

**My eyes opened, my back was against the wall of my living room. My father was standing before me, bruises on his face and arms, many of them bleeding. He'd beaten me again. Ever since mother died of a fierce heart-attack, he'd strike me regularly. He turned and walked out of the front door. As soon as it slammed shut, I heard continuous footsteps running around on the landing, then trotting down the stairs. My sisters. **

**I had three, Emma who was eighteen, Cassidy who was nineteen and Faye who was twenty. I was fifteen, my name is Lexi. The girls rushed to my side and all of their pale blue eyes looked into mine. They had always looked after me throughout the years, I had a lot to owe for them. As they checked over me, their expressions became worried. "Oh god, look at you!" Cassidy exclaimed, she was a fully qualified Lawyer. **

**"All these scars, you could get a horrid infection if we don't take action," Faye said, she was a doctor. I felt weak, I could only move a little bit. All three of them lifted me up and rested me on the sofa. Faye got to work, using some kind of spray to de-infect my bruises, then bandaged them up. When she was finished, Emma bought me a plate of home-made cookies and a cup of tea. "We need to get her out of here, we leave for America in just four days, she'll be threatened." spoke Cassidy. "We could take her to Elm tree house, the care home, it's just down the road," remarked Emma. They sat and thought for a while and then Faye spoke up and said, "Yep, pack your things Lexi, you're going to Elm tree house!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny

**I remember when Tee first lead Lexi into the living room of Elm Tree house. I stopped dead in my tracks, standing there before me was a pretty girl with jet-black poker-straight hair and clear blue eyes. I stood up abruptly from the sofa. She had bruises all over her beautiful face, I felt sad for her, I felt her pain. Her eyes darted all over the room, then made contact with mine. She smiled shyly, I smiled back at her, feeling awkward. My hand rubbed the back of my neck and I simply said, "Hi,". **

**"Hey," she replied. I told her my name and she told me hers. Lexi. A sweet name for a sweet girl like her. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house," said Tee, leading her out of the room. "Ooh, looks like little Johnny boy has a crush!" teased Liam. Him and Frank strolled towards me, grinning like gibbons. "Yeah, look at him, he's blushing!" joined in Frank. They kept taunting me, "Guys, leave him alone," said a voice. It was Cerisse. She was one of the newest to the dumping ground gang, she was okay, quite nice but I didn't have feelings for her. It was good of her to stand up for me though. "Come on, we're just pulling his leg,", he then turned to Frank, smirked and said, "You look like you have a crush yourself,". Her cheeks flushed pink and she scuttled out of the room. Liam laughed and high-fived Frank. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cerisse

**Johnny couldn't know that I was crushing on him. It would make our friendship uncomfortable, but it kinda already was. I hated to admit it, but I knew that his feelings were for that new girl. It made my heart ache. I ran up to my bedroom and wept quietly. I'd always been an over-emotional person. I think it was something to do with my past. I never knew my father, apparently when he found out my mother was pregnant for the second time, he beat her up and then ran away. When I said second time, I meant that I had a brother who died at birth. I think that Dad was so overwhelmed at the thought that it might happen again, so he left my mother for Australia. So my mother and I carried on together, no Eddie (my brother), no father. But of course, my mother being the beautiful woman she was got a new boyfriend who was particularly abusive towards me. That lead me towards a series of care-homes, Elm Tree house was my third. I was only thirteen but when fifteen year old Johnny smiled, my heart skipped a beat, his chestnut hair was in such a cute style and he was overall really good-looking.**

**But this girl Lexi came along and stole the lime-light. She was prettier than me and my mousy brown, frizzy hair and pale skin that just burns. I'd already had a rough time, the last thing I wanted was those two boys teasing me for being human.**


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny

**I felt a bit sorry for Cerisse, she'd had a hard time. But, I guess all of us had. I was gonna go and find Lexi and get to know her a bit better. On my way, I bumped into Tee, my sister. I cared a lot for Tee, we'd gone through a lot together before our time at the dumping ground. She'd always been a loving sibling, even if she was a little bit bonkers sometimes. "What room is the new girl in?" I asked her impatiently, "If you mean Lexi, she's in Toby's old room,". Toby's old room! The one next to mine. Perfect! I ran along the corridors of the gigantic house and made my way to Lexi's room. The door was open about halfway, so I walked up to it and knocked lightly on the door. **


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi

**I turned suddenly and saw Johnny standing at my door. I greeted him with a, "Hey," and he replied saying, "Hi,". He sounded nervous, I wondered why. He sat on my bed, so I put down my little Russian doll and joined him. We sat there awkwardly for a few moments and then he said, "So... my room is just next to yours,". I hesitated, then replied, "Really? That is so cool,". We kept talking for a few minutes about us and our lives. But then, the dreaded question came, "Why are you here?". I had no choice but to tell him my story, all about my parents and sisters. He sat and listened patiently and when I finished, I had to fight back tears. Surprisingly, he spread his arms and allowed me into them. He hugged me as if we'd known each other for years, whispering "It's okay," and "I know your pain,". He treated me like a friend, that was all I wanted. I hadn't had a friend for years. He then kissed my cheek, that shocked me, but it was so sweet of him. We then sat gazing into each other's eyes for a while. Then he said, "I.. I'd better go,", and he left without another word. My heart started beating faster than I thought it was able to. Why was it doing that? Was I falling in love with him? I shook the feeling off and hurried downstairs to the living room where I was earlier. There were a lot more people there and they were all keen to introduce themselves. **

**"I'm Carmen," Said a girl with ebony hair who wore a lot of pink.**

**"My name's Harry," said a boy with blond hair, "and this is Jeff," he said pointing to a toy giraffe,"**

**"Tyler," said a boy with frizzy hair.**

**"Frank," said a boy with some sort of disability, I assumed Cerebral Palsy.**

**"Lily," said a tall girl with strawberry-blonde hair.**

**"Liam," said a muscular boy with brown hair.**

**"I'm Floss," said a girl with red curls.**

**"I am Gus Carmichael," said a boy with frizzy black hair and a notebook.**

**"Rick," said a tall, muscular boy with brown hair.**

**"I'm Cerisse," said a small girl with gorgeous curly brown hair, I recognised her from earlier.**

**"And my name's Elektra," said a girl with brown hair and blue highlights.**

**And of course, I knew Johnny and Tee. I liked the gang already, they all seemed very friendly. **


	6. Chapter 6

Cerisse

**I knew then for sure that Johnny was crushing on Lexi. I had to take action. I was going to organise to talk with him, I was only doing it because I wanted him to be happy. So later that day, I took him into my room and started chatting to him. "I know you like her,", he looked uncomfortable. "Who?" he scoffed. I chuckled, "Duh, Lexi! You blush every time she's in the room!". I was laughing, but on the inside, I was crying like a hopeless little girl. "Okay, Okay! But you can't tell anyone," he admitted. "I knew it! You need to tell her how you feel, ask her out or something," He sighed hopelessly, "Fine, I'll ask her at school tomorrow," and he left the room quickly. School! I'd forgotten all about it. I had homework due for tomorrow! I had to get to work. But despite how hard I was working, I couldn't shake the feeling of neglect off my shoulders.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi

**Shortly after I'd met everyone, Johnny rushed off somewhere with Cerisse and I was called into Mike's office. Mike was the care worker and early on, I grew a liking to him with his caring heart and kind words. He was pretty much the perfect Father figure. "Right, we need to discuss school arrangements," he began. I wasn't too keen on the conversation subject, but I just grinned and nodded. "You will be in Johnny's class, your timetable and everything will be given to you in the morning. You need to be dressed and ready by eight, do you have a bag and pencil case you can use?". I thought hardly, then remembered a denim satchel and a plain, clear pencil case that had been with me in every school. I answered, "Yes," and then I was excused to do my own thing until dinnertime. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and got out my sketching pad. I didn't mention that I particularly enjoyed art. I had that sketching pad since I was about eleven. It was full with silly little doodles from the years, but I always liked flicking through the pages and looking at the drawings. I thumbed through the book for half an hour, and then it was dinner-time. I made my way downstairs, Johnny was already sat at the table. I took the empty seat next to him and smiled, sipping my coke. I noticed that he was pink on his cheeks. It just made me smile more. Shortly after, the other kids joined us. Cerisse took the seat on the other side of me as Gina (the other care-worker) placed a plate of sausages, mash and beans in front of me. I hadn't eaten since this morning, so I was eager to start eating. I did need the energy for school tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lexi

**I was woken by Johnny the next morning. "Quick! Get up! You have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes!" he then ran out of my room still in his pyjamas. I couldn't help but laugh lightly as the door to his room slammed. He must've overslept as well! For the day, I chose a burgundy sweater and ripped denim jeans with my brown leather boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my side-fringe to drape across my face, and added a minimal amount of makeup. I was ready. **

**I'd packed my bag and pencil case the night before. I didn't mean to clash my bag with my jeans, it was accidental! But I giggled as I tiptoed downstairs with my double denim look. **

**Johnny must've got dressed really quickly! He was standing by the door in a Hollister top, jeans and converse. His hands were in his pockets and his backpack hung on his left shoulder. He did look very attractive. "Oh, hey," he greeted, his cheeks flushing red. "Hi," I replied. Tee then joined us, she was wearing a top with owls on, a leather skater skirt, purple vans and a grey baseball jacket. "Hey guys," she said, smiling. She then turned to Johnny, who was staring at me, smiling. "Uh, Johnny? Hello? Anyone at home?" She asked sarcastically. She clicked in his face, and he snapped out of his trance, "Oh, um sorry!". Tee rolled her eyes, sniggering. Then Mike joined us at the door. "Hey guys," he greeted us, then shouted up the stairs, "Come on guys! Or we'll leave without you!". Elektra appeared at the top of the stairs and teased, "Oh, well I'm fine with that! See ya!" But then she walked down the stairs, smirking. **

**Pretty soon after, we were packed into the minibus and on our way to school. I was sat next to Johnny on the bus, and we talked for the whole journey. "So, I hear that you are in my class," he said, and I responded, "Apparently so!". He whispered to me, "Just stick with me, I'll look after you,". I couldn't help but feel grateful, he was so nice to say that to me. Then suddenly the bus came to a stop outside a big building. "Seniors!" he yelled, and then Frank, Liam, Tee, Lily, Carmen, Elektra, Rick, Johnny and I piled off the bus and we were left with the huge building before us. A stern-looking woman came up to me and Johnny. "Good Morning Johnny Taylor, and you must be Lexi Brown." She was very posh, she held out a hand for me to shake. As I shook it, I couldn't help cringing a little on the inside. I so didn't want to be here.**


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny

**I was in form 10NC with Miss Carter. I lead Lexi up to our form room on the top floor. As we walked through the door, Miss Carter greeted us. "Good morning Johnny, and you must be Lexi! There's a spare seat next to Johnny, you can sit there," Everybody liked Miss Carter, especially the dudes in my form. As Lexi took the seat next to mine, I couldn't help but do a little leap of joy inside. Okay, that sounded cheesy! But, I was delighted that she would sit next to me every morning and afternoon. **

**I peeked at my timetable, Maths, Art, History, lunch, then Music. **

**A 'not bad' day. After the register, we picked up our bags and headed to Maths with Mr Granger. The lesson dragged on really slowly, then it was Art with Mrs Holmes. I wasn't particularly good at Art, well, overall I didn't think I was good at anything. But Lexi was AMAZING at Art! We had to do paintings of our partners, she actually made me look good-looking! And she said she loved my painting of her. **

**Then, last lesson before lunch, History with Mr Walter. I had such a laugh sitting next to Lexi, she kept making jokes about the teacher. It really made me laugh loads. But we had to be quiet about it.**

**Then it was lunch. Lexi headed off with Tee and Carmen to get her lunch and I had some homework to do, so I sat on a bench outside. But then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Goody two-shoes Johnny is doing is homework, is he?" I turned to see George and Cameron. Two boys in my form, they'd bullied me for months, but I was too scared to tell anybody. As I stood up, they pushed me to the ground. Loads of kids had gathered round. George knelt down, "are you retarded, dude? Getting that new girl to like you? Nobody ever has or ever will,". He raised his fist, I was prepared to feel the pain. But something had delayed him, I sat up and saw Lexi standing before me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi

**I glared at the bullies, "You leave him alone,". **

**They exchanged looks smugly for a few seconds. Then Cameron said, "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that you can control us," **

**He went to slap me, but I defended myself and pushed him to the ground. "Don't mess with us care-kids, or we'll kick your arse,".**

**I turned to Johnny, "No matter how much we love anybody,".**

**George and Cameron left the scene, with worried looks on their faces. We beat them! I held out my hand and helped Johnny onto his feet. He asked if we could go somewhere private, I answered yes and he lead me to the woods that surrounded the school. We took a seat on a picnic bench. "Thank you so much, for standing up for me," he said. I smiled.**

**"It's nothing, when I see somebody in pain from somebody else's actions, I can't help but confront them,"**

**"Listen, there's something I want to ask you," **

**"What is it?" I smiled and waited patiently.**

**"Um, it's totally fine if you don't want to, but, um, will you be my girlfriend?" **

**He said it! "Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!" I replied flinging my arms around his neck. He hugged me close around my waist. Then I turned to see the rest of the dumping ground seniors applauding us. I felt ecstatic, his arm was still around my waist and my arm was still around his neck. It was a magical moment, and for once in a long time, I was truly happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny

**I was relieved that Lexi had said yes! Was this the start of something new? I hadn't had much experience with anything like this before, so I was pretty nervous, but Lexi was a great girl so I felt happy being around her. With my arm around her waist, I smiled at the dumping ground gang. Those guys were awesome! They all gathered round us and congratulated us. Well, all of them except Cerisse. She managed a smile at me but she looked quite sad. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for her, but I was so happy I couldn't show it. The noise dimmed down and the crowd left the scene. I turned to Lexi, her beautiful face was smiling. I lifted my hand and tucked a loose strand of her jet black hair behind her ear. The school bell signalling the end of lunch could be heard in the distance. I kissed her cheek lightly and ran off towards the school building. **


	12. Chapter 12

Lexi

**The afternoon went in a flash and I couldn't get Johnny off my mind. His chestnut hair and green eyes made my heart skip a beat and I was so happy that we were going out. When we returned to the house, it was clear that the rumours had spread about the events during the day. The young kids were teasing, the older kids smiled whenever I walked past. **

**At the dinner table, chicken curry was served with fluffy white rice. **

**The girl with frizzy red hair took the seat next to me, I think her name was Floss. "I like you!" she said, smiling. She was so adorable! That was when I decided I really wanted children. **

**Johnny entered the room and took a seat next to me. Everybody started cheering and clapping. Mike looked quite confused, I couldn't help myself giggling. We tucked into our food. It tasted really good! God, Gina knew how to cook a great meal. Dinnertime was over quickly, so I hurried up to my room to add creations to my doodle pad.**


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny

**I knocked on Lexi's door with shaking fists. I'd only known her for a day, but I knew she was the one. She yelled out, "Come in!" so I opened the door and entered her room. She was doodling in an artbook. Hastily, she shoved it under her pillow and turned to me. I sat on her bed and began talking, "So, I've only known you for a matter of hours, but..." I took her hands and held them, "I really, really like you,". I didn't know how to say it, so I just said it. **

**"I love you,"**

**She smiled beautifully and responded, "I love you too,". Her lips rested on mine and I felt my eyelids flutter shut. My tongue moved around her mouth and our lips weaved inside and outside of each-other. We parted but stayed close, I stared into her eyes lovingly. "That was amazing," she whispered. I pulled her body close and kissed her again, we laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over our heads.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cerisse

**About ten days had passed since Johnny had asked Lexi out. I was still in pain from the neglect, but it wasn't as bad. During this time, Lexi had become quite ill. She was throwing up in the toilet frequently, but Mike had just diagnosed it as a stomach bug. On the tenth day, it was a non-pupil day and Lexi had rushed off somewhere. I decided to go to the local pharmacy and buy some hair stuff. When I arrived, I spotted a girl that looked particularly like Lexi who was browsing at the pregnancy tests. I approached the person. **

**As I came closer to the girl, I noticed that it **_**was **_**Lexi. "Lexi!" I said. She turned to me, she was wearing no makeup and there were tear streaks down her cheeks. She looked startled to see me. Before I could say anything else, she ran out of the shop. I realised that she had dropped something on the floor as she had rushed out. I picked up the rectangular object and examined it closely. It was in fact a pregnancy test.**

**And on the screen, it said 'positive'.**


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny

**Lexi was acting really odd those past few days. First, she was sick. Second, she was simply ignoring me. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she would stare at me startled and run off clutching her stomach. My first expectation was that she was going to be sick, but it happened every-time I attempted to speak to her. This went on for about three months, I had no idea how I coped with it. But after those months were over, it all became clear. **

**I decided I'd had enough of it. I called her to my room and started talking. "Right, I don't why, but you have been acting really weird,"**

**I began. She stayed quiet, I was standing in the front of the door so she couldn't escape. "Well, I'm sorry. I've...just been ill," she whispered.**

**"That's all you can say for yourself?" I shouted, "I think it's a bit more than that,". **

**"I...I...um...well," she stuttered.**

**"Spit it out!" **

**Mike and Gina ran into the room, "Hey, what's going on?" said Mike.**

**"Yah, what's with all the shouting?" asked Gina.**

**I turned to them. "Well, **_**she **_**has totally been ignoring me!" I said pointing at Lexi. **

**"Oh, I'm sure there's a valid explanation for it," said Gina.**

**"Well, it's been going on for three months!" I yelled. I felt tears well up. No! I couldn't cry, but the tears rolled down my cheeks anyway.**

**I wiped them away with the back of my hand and looked into Lexi's eyes. "Why Lexi? What did I do?" I whispered.**

**She sighed, "you made me pregnant,"**


	16. Chapter 16

Lexi

**That's it, I'd admitted it. For the rest of the afternoon, Johnny and I retired to the office to have a talk about 'maturity', 'under-age sex' and 'not being impetuous'. When the lecture was finally over, we sat in his room, thinking. "It's ok," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I'm really sorry I shouted at you. I...I just wasn't thinking,". His hand moved round my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's ok. And I'm sorry for ignoring you, I do love you,".**

**We stayed cuddling on his bed until we were called for dinner. We made our way downstairs, it was obvious that Mike and Gina had told everybody about the situation because they all went quiet when we entered the room. I heard Tee talking to Johnny, and said something like, "I'm disappointed in you, Johnny Taylor,". Nobody talked to me until after dinner-time. When I was in bed, Floss walked into my room. "I love babies, I bet yours will be really cute," I smiled, "Thanks Floss," I allowed her to come and hug me.**


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny

**Weeks passed, and Lexi got bigger and bigger. She took me to one of the ultra-sound scans. The atmosphere was somewhat magical, all the proud parents-to-be were really happy... and a lot older than us. When it was finally our turn, I was asked if I was the father. I replied by nodding and she started the scan. "Yep, the babies are doing perfectly!" **

**Lexi and I exchanged looks. **

**"Babies?" She asked.**

**The nurse smiled. "Yes, you're having twins," I clasped my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Both of us started crying with happiness and it was such a miraculous moment. **

**When we returned to the house, there was some women that looked like Lexi, standing in the main hallway of Elm-tree house. As soon as Lexi saw them, she stopped dead in her tracks. They turned to look at us. I said to Lexi, "Do you know them? They look a lot like you," **

**"Yes, they're my sisters,".**


	18. Chapter 18

Lexi

**I was toast. Faye, Cassidy and Emma were standing there and was standing opposite them with my boyfriend they'd never met and my five month twin baby bump. "You stupid, stupid girl," said Faye, holding me close to her. Cassidy and Emma joined in the hug and it felt like we were a proper family again. When we parted, Cassidy made eye contact with me and asked, "Why Lexi? Just why? You're only fifteen!" she looked up and spotted Johnny who was lulling about in the corner of the room, looking guilty. "Why does he have to listen, whoever he is. It's none of his business," Johnny looked up, frowning.**

**"It's my business more than yours," he shouted.**

**"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Emma said. All of them looked at Johnny. **

**"Johnny, don't," I shook my head, looking at the floor.**

**"Well, because, I...I'm the dad," **

**My sisters exchanged looks, looking disgusted. "You?!" exclaimed Faye. There was silence for a few seconds, then Cassidy spoke, "Ugh, whatever, the reason we came here was because we've all been offered jobs in California!" She sounded really cheerful. **

**"We want you to come to America to live with us," explained Faye, "We leave in a fortnight and the choice is totally yours,".**

**"But I totally think it's the opportunity of a lifetime and that you should come with us, you should definitely come!" said Cassidy. **

**"We'll give you some time to think, how about you go upstairs and let us know when you've decided," And with that I went upstairs with Johnny and we discussed the options. **

**"are you going to go?" asked Johnny. **

**"I...I don't know," I stuttered. Johnny then pulled me close to him and he kissed me hard. I wondered if it would be the last time. We separated and he smiled sadly. "I don't know," I whispered and with that I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes.**


	19. Chapter 19

Johnny

**Once she had left the room, I collapsed onto the bed crying hard. What if she did leave? I would never see my twins being born, we wouldn't have a clear future, I would miss her terribly, my babies would never see me. I sat up to see Tee standing at the door, "what's wrong? she asked carelessly. **

**"It's Lexi, she's probably moving to America with her sisters," I sobbed. Tee pulled me close and hugged me. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" **

**"Yes, and I just found out that she's pregnant with twins," **

**Tee's face lit up, "Twins! Johnny, that's incredible!" **

**"I won't see them being born though,"**

**"Johnny, you don't know that. She might not go," **

**Silence filled the room.**

**"I'm sorry Johnny, for saying that I'm disappointed in you. I think it's fantastic that you're gonna be a dad,". Then my worst fears started haunting me. What if I was a shit dad? I didn't want my children to end up in care like me and Tee. But, none of that would happen if Lexi went to America, she was probably already on the way to the airport. My head fell in my hands, I felt Tee's hand rest on my shoulder. **

**The door opened hastily, it was Lexi. I got up quickly and flung my arms around her. "You worried me," I said.**

**"I'm sorry, but I've made a decision,"**


	20. Chapter 20

Lexi

**We walked downstairs hand in hand, my sisters were still there, chatting away. Cassidy spotted me and said, "So, what do you think? Coming to America?". I looked at Johnny, then back to Cassidy. **

**"No,"**

**Cassidy looked possibly shocked, she looked between Johnny and I for a few minutes. "I can't leave, not when I'm pregnant with Johnny's twins," Faye and Emma smiled, but Cassidy carried on gawping at us. "They're his first kids, I don't want him to miss it. And I don't want to leave the friends I've made," **

**"Right, right we're leaving, come on Faye, Emma. Let's go," said Cassidy. Cassidy then left the house, Faye and Emma stayed behind. **

**"Don't worry about her, aww we're gonna miss you!" said Emma.**

**"Remember, we're just a phone call away! Make sure you tell us when the babies are born," **

**They both hugged me hard. They then turned to Johnny, "Take care of her," said Faye, she clapped him on the shoulder and they left without another word. Then it was just Johnny and I left in the hallway. We looked at each-other, he then grabbed me, lifted me up and kissed me. We then heard a noise and turned around, Floss was watching us.**


	21. Chapter 21

Johnny

**I was so relieved that Lexi was staying in the UK. Now that I knew for sure, we could concentrate on the other things in life. We'd now reached July and my birthday was drawing nearer, also Lexi was six months pregnant. It was just three months to go! I woke on my birthday with the whole of the dumping ground before me. They were with Mike and Gina and as soon as I woke up they started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me. When they finished, the crowd cleared out, leaving just Lexi standing there smiling. She climbed onto my double bed next to me and kissed me, I felt her tongue tickle against mine and it felt amazing. "Happy Birthday my love,". **

**She cuddled up next to me and we stayed in that position for a few minutes. **

**"It's my birthday in a few weeks," she quoted. I smiled at her.**

**"Yeah, I know. And I know what I'm getting you," She smiled back, god she was so beautiful. I did know what I was getting her, and I was going to make it very special. After embracing for half-an-hour, we made our way downstairs. I was greeted with a flurry of 'Happy Birthday's and Mike had made pancakes. At about midday, there was a knock at the door. I answered it. I didn't believe it at first, but I recognised the face from a mile. Keith. **


	22. Chapter 22

Lexi

**I didn't recognise the man at the door, I'd never met him. But when I saw Johnny at the door, the look on his face said it all. Poor Johnny looked so terrified. He ran into the living room, grabbed Tee's hand and lead her outside. They were too fast for me so I stayed in the hall. Mike was talking to the man sternly. He turned to see me, "Look Lexi, can you leave us alone for a sec?" **

**"Yeah sure, but I just wanted to say that Johnny and Tee ran into the garden, should I go and check on them?" Before Mike could say anything, the man pushed past me so I fell to the ground. I was in a lot of pain, something was wrong. I just managed to get up, but the ache still seared through me. I hobbled towards the garden and saw the man speaking to Mike. Johnny and Tee were nowhere in sight, so I made my way back to the living room. I limped into the room, nobody really noticed me at first, but I sat down on the sofa and felt a piercing soreness shoot through my body. "Lexi, are you alright?" asked Rick. **

**"You look like you're in pain," said Lily.**

**"yeah, yeah, I'm okay," but I really wasn't.**

**"No you're not, you're going into labour," said Faith. Everybody gasped at that last remark.**

**"I can't be! I'm only 32 weeks!" **

**"Look, it just happens. It's not your fault," said Faith, "Right, Carmen go and get towels. Liam, get her a glass of water. Frank and Tyler, go and get Mike or Gina." The kids went to where they had to go. **

**"Don't worry Lexi, you'll be absolutely fine,"**


	23. Chapter 23

Johnny

**I couldn't believe that Keith had turned up. Tee and I had sat in the coal bunker for at least an hour, then somebody open the door. It was Gina.**

**"Don't worry, Keith's gone,". We clambered out of the bunker, and Cerisse hugged me close. I honestly was not into it. I got free of her clutch. I just wanted to find Lexi. "Uh, Johnny?" Gina tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. "Lexi's at the hospital, she went into labour about half an hour ago,". I felt the world cave in on me. I could barely breathe, let alone speak. "B...b...but she's only th...thirty two weeks,". Nobody was going to stop me, I was going to run all the way to the hospital if it killed me. I started running, through the house, out the door, down the driveway, across the road. With every step I took, I became stronger and I felt braver. The hospital was such a long way away, but I had to do it. I wasn't going to miss my first babies being born. I made it to the hospital in just fifteen minutes, but when I got there I wasn't out of breath. I reached the front desk and told the receptionist, "Please let me through, my girlfriends giving birth to premature twins and they are my first kids. Please, please!"**

**"Ok! Ok, calm down. What are her details?"**

**"Her name is Lexi Brown, she is fifteen and she is only thirty-two weeks,"**

**"Right, yes she was admitted to A&E about forty-five minutes ago. Geez, she's only fifteen, how old are you?"**

**"I'm sixteen. Look, I have other things to worry about, please let me through," I pleaded.**

**"Right, through you go. She's in room twenty eight on the first floor," I still had energy left in me, so I took the stairs and soon enough I was near to room twenty eight. I knocked on the door and entered the room. Mike was standing in the corner and Lexi was on the bed. **

**"Lexi!" I said. She turned her neck, smiled and said, "Johnny!". She reached her hand out, I knelt down and kissed her. I didn't care that Mike was watching. At that moment I didn't care about anybody watching. I was just elated that she was alive.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lexi

**"I'm going into theatre in about ten minutes," I told him.**

**"You made it just in time!" said Mike, "I'll give you guys some alone time," And with that he left the room. **

**"Who was that man?" I asked. He looked quite scared and a bit awkward. **

**"He was Keith, remember I told you about him?" he mentioned. I remembered Johnny telling me about the stepdad that beat him up. I also memorize my dad beating me up. I held Johnny close. But we parted when the door opened. A nurse named Georgia was standing at the door with Mike. "It's time," she said. Then two other nurses named Mel and Sara wheeled a wheelchair into the room. Johnny helped me into the wheelchair and we went down the hospital corridors. I was given an injection and I felt really numb afterwards. I rested on the operating table. The technology and medical equipment made me feel giddy, in a matter of minutes Johnny and I would be parents. Johnny was dressed in hospital overalls when he arrived by my side. He took my hand and kissed it, whispering "It's gonna be okay,". It was a really odd experience, I could feel them doing something to me but it was completely painless. I was watching Johnny the whole time for a signal, a sign. After about five minutes, I saw one of Johnny's hands go over his mouth and tears trickled down his cheeks. "Lexi, it's a...it's a girl!" **

**Pretty soon, his tears faded away. But, when the second baby was born I felt nothing at all. Johnny was just staring in the direction of my stomach, looking startled. "...It's a boy," he didn't sound as sure. He walked into the corner of the room, his head in his hands. **

**"Hey! Is everything okay?" I shouted to the surgeons. One of the nurses approached me looking forlorn. "I'm very sorry..." and that was all I heard before my life caved in on itself. **


	25. Chapter 25

Johnny

**Well, I had a beautiful daughter. She meant the world to me, but my son... didn't make it. He was a still born, so when he was born, he was already dead. When I saw him all floppy in the surgeon's hands, I knew it was bad. It was all my fault, I probably passed on a gene, leaving my son limp and lifeless. When I broke down in the theatre, I didn't see Lexi until she was out of the room herself. I was standing in the hallway, sobbing, and she came up to me with tears running down her cheeks. She ran into my arms and cried loads. I picked her up and took her back to her room where she slept until late the next morning. I didn't sleep a wink all night. I got up early and went over to the crib to see my daughter. I gazed at her beauty, she had similarities to Lexi, but also resemblances to me. She clearly had gorgeous brown locks developing, but facially, she looked a little bit like Lexi. I then heard a quiet knocking at the door, I opened it carefully and Mike was standing there. He smiled sadly, "I'm very sorry Johnny," He held out his arms and I collapsed into them, weeping quietly. "Come on, lets go and talk outside,". We made our way outside to have a talk, the sun was rising and sirens were heard in the distance. "Whatever happens, you've got to remember that it's not your fault that he passed," **

**"Yeah... I guess we've just got to move on with our lives,"**

**"Remember, you've got a gorgeous daughter,"**

**We sat down on a bench, "Look, Gina and I were talking a few days ago," he began, "We said that if you wanted, you and Lexi would be able to move into a flat if you wanted. You know, give you and the baby a bit of space," I felt really grateful for him saying that, it was a good idea and I was automatically happy with it. "That sounds great!" I replied, "I mean, I'd have to talk about it with Lexi, but, I'm cool with it!" **

**I was gonna ask him, there was nothing stopping me. "and I was also wondering, that when Lex turns sixteen, will I be able to, um, ask her to marry me?"**


	26. Chapter 26

Lexi

**I woke up in pain, not physical pain, but mental pain. It was one day since my newborn daughter was born and that same day, my newborn son had died. I sat up in bed and observed my surroundings. Johnny wasn't in the room, neither was Mike, but my daughter was asleep in the cot next to my bed. She was a pretty baby. She looked like my mother. I shed a tear remembering my mother and hoped that she was taking care of my son in heaven. I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Johnny standing there in the doorway, I tried to smile but all I could do was burst into tears. Johnny came over to me and held me close whispering "shh, it's okay,". I wiped my tears away and kissed Johnny. **

**"I love you, and I always will. No matter what happens,", he smiled and we kissed again, "And in no way is it your fault what has happened, don't ever feel that way,". He beamed and then peeped over to look at his daughter. "Isn't she beautiful? Just like you," he said.**

**"What are we going to call her?" he asked. I thought. We hadn't really spoken about it. "I, um, like the name Rachel," I began. **

**Forty six girls names later, we had a final full name : **

**Alexandria Iris Taylor-Brown. **

**We chose it because Alexandria is my full first name but nobody ever called me by it, Iris was my mother's name and we obviously combined our surnames together to get Taylor-Brown. "We can nickname her Alex or Ria," I quoted.**

**"Or Lexi!" Johnny exclaimed. I laughed, it was the first time I'd laughed in a long time, and it felt good. Johnny's smile saddened, "What are we gonna call our son?"**


	27. Chapter 27

Johnny

**In the end, for our deceased son we decided the full name of:**

**Declan Leo Taylor-Brown**

**During our discussion of boys names, we both cried, a lot. But in the end, we came up with the name for our departed boy. In the afternoon, we were visited by some of the residents. Carmen, Lily, Tee, Floss, Harry, Faith and Rick visited us along with Gina, Mike had gone back to the dumping ground. They all said they were very sorry about Declan, but then quickly went over to Ria's crib. Tee came up to me while the rest of them were cooing over Ria. "I'm very proud of you, Johnny. You're gonna be a great dad. And I'm looking forward to being the Auntie!" she giggled. I hugged Tee close to me, she was a great sister. I saw Floss run over to Lexi. Lexi hugged her happily. All I could picture was Alexandria running over to Lexi in a few years time. Those thoughts made me feel cheerful. Harry ran over to me yelling, "Johnny!" so I hoisted him up and held him in my arms. "Jeff likes baby Ria,", he said.**

**"Well, that's very nice of Jeff!" I remarked and put Harry back on the ground. Next it was Carmen and Lily. "We think Ria is soooo cute!" cooed Carmen.**

**"Yeah we can't wait until she's a bit older so we can do makeovers!" said Lily, "also, if you need any help with nappies, I'm experienced with my brother, Jonah,". **

**"Ha, thanks girls," I said, and with that, they went off to see Ria. Then Faith and Rick came over to me, hand in hand. "Congratulations Johnny! You're gonna be a great dad," said Faith. **

**"Thanks Faith! How long have you two been going out?" **

**"Well we did go out for about a year..." began Rick.**

**"wait, wait... did?" I questioned.**

**"Yeah, Rick proposed last night!" said Faith happily.**

**"That's fantastic! Congratulations!" I exclaimed.**

**After Faith left the scene, I turned to Rick, "How did you ask Faith?" **

**"Well, just kept it kinda low-key, took her to the seafront, and just asked her to marry me!"**


	28. Chapter 28

Lexi

**The atmosphere that everybody was around was really nice. It made the scruffy hospital room seem homely. But when they all left, the atmosphere was loving. Ria was sleeping in her cradle, Johnny was snoozing in the armchair (that made a funny photo!) and I was scoffing the homemade cupcakes that Tee made, watching an episode of 'Friends'. **

**In the morning, we were visited by the nurse. She said that we were discharged and we could leave before lunchtime. So by one pm, we were back at the dumping ground. I felt glad to be back, the residents were so welcoming to the new baby. But, little did I know that we wouldn't stay here for long. Later on that day, Johnny lead me outside and we sat on the bench, admiring Ria. When she fell asleep in Johnny's arms, he began talking. "Mike told me that if we wanted, we could get a flat together so we could look after Ria properly,". I immediately liked the idea, but I was a little bit unsure because I was still only fifteen. **

**"That sounds great but... I'm still only fifteen,"**

**"Oh, no it's okay, Mike and Gina said it was authorized,"**

**"It's an amazing idea," He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close. While gazing at our dear daughter, I knew that we would be together for a long time. **

**A.N - Thanks guys for reading! I'm definitely going to make a sequel for this in the new year where Ria is a bit older and she lives in a proper house with Lexi and Johnny. If you have any other ideas for the up-coming the sequel, feel free to review on this story and also review to tell me what you thought of the fanfic!**


End file.
